River ( antisepticeye x reader)
by Anti.septicc
Summary: It was a normal night, when suddenly you meet him. He's different, not like what you'd expect. But things can't stay all sunshine and rainbows for long.
1. Chapter 1

1 }} River ( antisepticeye x reader)

You sighed as you lay down on your bed, in a tank top and sweatpants. It was 10:00 at night, and you finally relaxed. Your eyes closed slowly, and you drifted off to sleep.

You opened your eyes and sat up. You weren't on your bed, but rather on a cement floor, isolated in a dark room. Confused, you looked around, even though you couldn't see anything." Hello, y/n." An Irish voice said. It sounded like jacksepticeye, but more... demonic?" W-who is there?" You stammered, creeped out. How the hell did he know your name?you heard the man"Aww, y/n, You really don't know?" He said, sounding disappointed." N-no...?" You replied slowly, suddenly the lights turned on, and you covered your eyes, which ached for a moment.you looked around and finally saw him. He looked almost exactly like jack, but both eyes were black, one having a blue iris and the other a neon green iris, and his hair was a darker shade of green.he looked so farmiliar..." I know I do, figured it out yet?" He said, as if he had read your mind. Can he read my-" mind." The man finished. Shit, I gotta be careful about what I think." Oh you sure do." Damnit!! He chuckled and walked over to you." Figure out my name yet?" He said, gently grabbing your chin like a mother would to her child. You pulled away and gave him a quick glare, earning another chuckle. Can he take anything seriously?" It depends on the situation." He stated. Aaaaaahhhhh stooooooooppppp." Why? It's fun to pester you." He said and gently pushed your shoulder( his version of gently, that is), knocking you over." Hey! Stop that!" You yelled. He pretended to be frightened." Oh dear, I'm scared about what might happen if I don't stop." He said mockingly. You let out a low growl, obviously a bit pissed off." Where am I?" You asked him, glaring at him. He smiled." Oh, I'm afraid I can't tell you that unless you know who I am. And then I'll take you back home. That is, under one condition." He leaned toward you, that stupid grin still stuck on his face.you sighed and thought about it for a few minutes. He became impatient." Anti" he muttered just loud enough for you to hear." Anti?" You said, curious." There we go." He said, a bit relieved." Now, please tell me where I a-" he had already grabbed your hand and shushed you. You felt your face heat up ever so slightly. You blinked, and suddenly you were back in your room. You ran to the door- locked. He sighed and grabbed your arm, turning you around." I said, under one condition. You can't go anywhere beyond this house. And, if you do, I have to go with." He said. " WHAT!!???" You yelled. He just smiled like a dork and leaned in close to you." Do I make myself clear, y/n?" He said slowly. You felt your face heat up again, and he easily noticed." A bit flustered, are we?" He teased." SHUT UP!" You yelled, only making him chuckle.you looked at your phone. 9:00 pm. You sighed and looked at anti, who was just messing with something in your room, you didn't know what it was though." Hey anti, can I at least get some sleep?" He sighed."fffiiiiiiiine." He said like a five year old. Can he be mature for once." Just go to bed." He said sternly. You crawled into bed and relaxed, or tried to at least.


	2. It's settled

( anti pov)

I watched y/n sleep. She looked so peaceful. I unlocked her bedroom door and explored her house, trying not to wake her. I ended up sitting on the couch. Demons don't need sleep like humans do, so for now I was stuck waiting for y/n to wake up. I quickly became impatient and went to her room. I peeked in, about to wake her up but something stopped me. She looked adorable all curled up. I smiled slightly and closed the door.

( random pov)

9:00 am. You woke up and yawned, immediately sitting up and looking around. You held your head, which hurt because you sat up so quickly. What a weird dream, you thought as you open the door and head downstairs. You found anti sitting in the couch, watching ( favorite action movie). So much for it being a dream. You rolled your eyes and sighed, he immediately turned around." Hey N/N!" He said, well, yelled. " ummmm hi?" You said, unsure of how to act. I mean, there's a demon in your home and he has to be with you 24/7. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it. He patted a spot on the couch next to him, gesturing for you to sit. You shrugged and sat down. Screaming and crying won't do any good, so might as well go with the flow. You sat down next to him, watching the movie. You noticed him glancing at you every now and then and- wait... is he...blushing?!" No I'm not." He snapped. You flinched slightly." No need to snap at me like that." One second he's sweet, the next second he's an asshole." Be careful about what you think next." He growled. The two of you then sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. You suddenly felt his arm snake around your shoulders, causing you to blush. He smiled, noticing your blush.you smiled too, eventually becoming tired. You naturally rested your head on his chest. He looked down at you. Usually he would kill any human he met, but there was something different about you, he just didn't know what it was though. Eventually, he too drifted off to sleep.(( sorry this is short))


End file.
